I Love The Way You Say Goodnight
by Lapis09
Summary: After such a lovely date, how can Antonio force himself to say goodnight to his sweet Lovino? Oneshot, Spain/South Italy. Human AU, and human names used. Rated teen for mild Italian cussing.


_A/N: Hi folks! Back again with an old Hetalia fic of mine. I wish I could say that I owned Hetalia, but sadly I do not...  
Inspired by Dean Martin's, "I Love The Way You Say Goodnight".  
Human names used _throughout, _and set in a human AU.  
_ -

Antonio hadn't anticipated the Italian to linger at the door for such a long stretch of time. At first the Spaniard had thought that he had done something to offend Lovi, a feat he seemed to manage with ease on a regular basis, but he couldn't think what would make the shorter brunet mumble instead of yell.

"Lovi?"

Lovino simply turned his head to look at his pockets as he fumbled, desperately trying to find his keys. It was ridiculous what the Spaniard did to the Italian's brain - especially when they were this close together. There were only mere inches between them as they both huddled on the step, and it was too close for Lovino's brain to function.

Again, he mumbled at Antonio. Something about 'damn keys', but Antonio could only knit his eyebrows together and smile as he tried to decipher the mumbling. He waited patiently until Lovino looked up at him through his bangs, frowning deeply as he fiddled with the newly found keychain, "What are you staring at, idiota?"

That brought a proper smile to Toni's features. One that stretched all the way to his, now sparkling, green eyes. Casually, he leant against Lovino's doorframe, "Just making sure that you're okay, corazón." Lovi gently blushed at the pet name, but didn't protest - he found it never did him any good, and the more he protested the more Antonio laid them on.

"I really enjoyed having dinner with you tonight, Lovino. Can I take you out again? What about next Wednesday, same time?" Lovi glanced up and scowled at how handsome Antonio looked. The light softened the Spaniard's features and caused a glow to form behind those loose curls, emerald eyes gleaming as that gorgeous face continued to grin at him.

Stupid Spaniard.

How was he supposed to say no to a creature like this? Antonio Fernández Carriedo was clearly not human - too close to perfection for mortality. The shorter man opened his mouth to agree, but instead heard a rather disgruntled, "Why would you do that?", tumble from his lips. Mortified, he shut his mouth up tight and stared defiantly at Toni who just...smiled. Bastardo! The Spanish man chuckled and shrugged, "Because I really like you. Simple as that."

Oh God, Lovi's face was now searing hot and he was going to inadvertently burn down Grandpa's house with his cheeks. He stuttered as he tried to form a sentence. Now he sounded like the idiota, which caused more stuttering and blushing. As his brain began to melt, his Italian side came out full force. That meant that he was now stuttering, blushing, and brandishing his hands around like a madman.

Antonio thought that it was the most adorable thing that he'd ever seen, but figured he should put an end to it before a key ended up in somebody's eye. The Spaniard leant in and simply plucked the tomato shaped keyring from Lovi's flailing hands, which caused the bright red Italian to stop and stare.

"Just say yes, Lovi."

Before Lovino could reply, the church bells chimed eleven. They both jumped at the sudden noise and Lovino reached forward, snatched the keys ferociously from Antonio's hands, kissed him and hissed out, "Text me, you dumbass!" before quickly throwing the door open and slamming it behind him. Antonio stared dumbfounded at the space that Lovino had been occupying just seconds before.

Oh.  
OH!

He grinned like an idiot and stepped down from the doorway. After a moment, the Spaniard blew a kiss toward the house and whispered to himself, "Goodnight, Lovino Vargas. I'll see you Wednesday."

The gentle ding from his pocket caused the brunet to reach for his phone, and the notification that he saw made him laugh heartily.  
'Get off of my doorstep before my Grandfather comes out to kill you, idiota.'

Ah, how could one ever tire of the feisty Italian?


End file.
